1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for storing semiconductor element packages therein and for facilitating transportation and handling of the stored semiconductor element packages therein, and more particularly to a carrier for semiconductor element packages which is provided with a device for taking out the semiconductor packages of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is illustrated an example of conventional carrier for semiconductor element packages (PLCC type). As shown in the drawings, the carrier comprises a carrier body 1 which is provided with a plurality of lateral partitions 2 and longitudinal partitions 3 so that a plurality of chambers 4 for receiving semiconductor element packages 10 are defined by the two kinds of partitions 2 and 3. The carrier makes the storage, the transportation and the handling of semiconductor element packages easy.
Semiconductor element packages received in the above type of carrier may be conveniently taken out of the carrier and handled, by using an automatic handler having vacuum grippers. Where the carrier is manually handled, however, each of semiconductor element packages received in the carrier should be taken out by the vacuum grippers and then manually assembled on a socket. Otherwise, each of semiconductor element packages should be taken out of the carrier, by pushing out it through a throughout hole formed at the bottom of each chamber of the carrier and then manually assembled on a socket. Such manual operation causes handling and assembling operation of semiconductor packages in carrier to be troublesome and thus processing time to increase.